


〖一舞浮生〗vixx同人

by Grey_Eyed



Series: 〖一舞浮生〗 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	〖一舞浮生〗vixx同人

【十二】  
二人才离开片刻，房门便“啪”的一声被大力打开，扑面而来一股酒气。“滟梅啊，你在哪儿啊？”映在纸门上的人影微微一晃，门边就出现了滟梅微愠嗔怪的脸。  
“袁大人怎么这么心急，滟梅还没准备好呢~”话尾一个小小的转音，随着熏笼中的暗香一并钻进了袁大人的心里，撩拨得他心痒难耐。“自然心急了，你可是在初见时就令我惊艳了，”滟梅缓缓地向他走来，眉目间的情意看得他不由得口头一顿。  
“打从你我第一次四目相对，你眼里的星光就把我俘虏了，让我再也逃不出你的掌心。”袁大人继续说着，滟梅已经走到他身边，右手轻轻搭在他肩上，接着迈动步子绕到身后，脱下他披着的精致外套。  
“还有呢？”调皮的问句。  
“还有，我要为我的鲁莽道歉。”袁大人眼中却多了几分清明，“方才我醉了，急着想见你便闯进你房里来，抱歉。”  
滟梅有些讶异地笑看着他，“大人竟在这时酒醒了？又何必向我道歉，在下身份低微，承受不起呢。”又迈着曼妙的步子绕回袁大人面前，与他正面相对。  
“哪里的话，在我心里，你占着最重的那一席。”袁大人伸手把滟梅搂进怀里，微微低头去找他的唇，却被一根食指挡住。  
“别说了，春宵苦短，这会儿大人却不急了？”  
袁大人只觉得脑内的一根弦瞬间绷断了。  
呼吸声突然急促起来，打横抱起面前的人大步走进里间，却温柔地半跪下轻轻把人放在被褥上，俯身压上去。  
身下的人微微笑着看他，五官精致而小巧，眼尾的红晕点染出他的妩媚，一抹红唇如酸甜的樱桃，令人有咬上去的冲动。袁大人微微向下，一路吻过他修长的脖颈，停留在精致的锁骨上吮吻，一手伸到他腰间轻轻解开身前的蝴蝶结，再向上微微拨开交领的上衣，露出不太宽的肩。滟梅闭上眼，轻轻喘着气，用手摸着身上人一丝不苟束紧的发髻，又向后轻抚他的脖颈。  
袁大人微微抬手解开他松软挽着的发髻，一头青丝便铺满了被褥。见滟梅闭着眼不动，便向下去，抽出腰间的带子，把他的软袍全数拨开，露出一身健康的小麦色肌肤。常年练舞的原因，滟梅的肌肉线条流畅而不粗犷，勾勒出健美的体态，丝毫不显羸弱。滟梅这才睁开眼，见袁大人正欣赏着自己的身体，妩媚地一笑，轻轻勾起一条长腿在他腰间磨蹭，无声地催促起对方来。  
这下袁大人再也忍不住，三下两下脱去自己身上碍事的衣服，手也抚上了滟梅微微硬起的那处，轻轻套弄几下，又拉着他的手向自己胯下去，硬热之物烫得滟梅的手一缩，害怕了似的。  
袁大人笑着看他，“对你，够热情吧？”滟梅听了，只是皱起眉头看着他，颇有些生气地说：“真是让我好等，口是心非的，方才说着急，可不是骗我。”“噗嗤，”袁大人被他的小表情逗乐了，“我是想对你温柔些，平日里哪有这样的耐心。你既着急，这温柔也免了吧。”说着，便分开他的双腿，轻轻探了一个手指进去。  
“嘶…”滟梅轻轻吸了口气。“准备得这么好，里边湿热得紧呢。”袁大人又笑，眼见着滟梅红了脸，却妩媚地抬眸对他一笑。  
“那，我进去了。”  
“嗯…”被缓缓进入，滟梅低吟出声，微微忽闪着睫毛。分开的双腿微微抬起，轻轻夹在身上人的腰侧。硬热很快整根没入，两人都是满足地喘息一声。“啊…”被深深地一顶，滟梅咬住了自己的下唇，想吞下这羞耻的声音。  
不一会儿，客人的动作越来越快，压抑不住的呻吟声就渐渐从滟梅唇边溢出，“嗯…啊…啊哈…哈……”客人的喘息声和滟梅断断续续的呻吟声交织在一起，使屋内的气氛更加旖旎。  
滟梅因情欲染上迷蒙的眼睛看着身上的人，突然调皮地一笑，把抓着客人手臂的双手环上他的脖颈，“再…给我更多……”  
客人的冲撞越发激烈，顶得滟梅摇摇晃晃，双腿几乎没了力气，腰上也变得酸软。滟梅被抱着坐了起来，由下至上地继续冲撞着，“嗯嗯…啊…啊…哈嗯…”  
滟梅忽然有些着急似的，眼角含着几滴泪，红红的眼眶楚楚可怜地看着客人，向客人伸出手。客人见状便停下动作，坐起来凑到他跟前来。  
滟梅小心翼翼地把双手小臂搭上客人的肩颈，轻轻凑过去，扑扇着眼睫在客人唇上落下蜻蜓点水的一吻。  
这个人，从此便是我的了。


End file.
